My Geography Club
by Ngagagar
Summary: What really happened to Kevin after the first book. R
1. What Happened

I do not own "The Geography Club" or any of its characters. If you want more written then you have to tell me you do. Or I won't.

**My Geography Club**

Two weeks after the 'Geography Club' book ends. Kevin is killed when a tyre hits him in the face when he is at a NASCAR race in Phoenix. The murderous car was that of number 24, Jeff Gordon. To Russel's great bereavement Jeff Gordon was not killed in the crash, no, he survived with just a severed leg and a brokeback. This fact was the thing that really made Russel mad. Why did Kevin have to die when he was just a spectator? He was meant to be safe in the crowd; with all the modern day safety precautions how could Kevin, Russel's greatest love be killed by a stray tyre hurtling towards him at high speed. And just because the driver of the car 24 took the corner too fast and smacked into the other car that it was trying to overtake.

Kevin had died instantaneously when the tyre hit him with so much force that his parents could hardly recognise his face when they went to ID the body. With all his heart Russell had hoped they had made a mistake and that it wasn't Kevin who was hit and that it was actually some other poor fool. Russel held on to this hope even while he listened to the eulogy given by Kevins parents. But as Russel listened to the eulogy he forgot about his hope that Kevin wasn't dead, instead he was getting angrier and angrier the longer the eulogy went on. As he listened he thought of all the things Kevin had done and then of all the things he would never get to do. Suddenly he realised that Kevin's parents hadn't really known Kevin at all, the things they said about his childhood may well have been true, but what they said about his present was not. Russell realised that Kevins parents didn't really know Kevin at all. They didn't know what he liked and disliked anymore, they didn't know about his involvement in the Geography Club and they certainly didn't know he was gay.

Russel felt like leaping out of his seat immediately and screaming at Kevins parents and screaming at everyone, and then running home and screaming at his own parents because the didn't know anymore about him than Kevins parents knew about Kevin. Russel held his tongue. He knew he couldn't ruin all these other people's last memories of Kevin by informing them that they knew nothing about him. If he did give in to his desire to scream and shout he knew that he would never be forgiven, everyone at the funeral would hate him. But it was worse because many of Kevin's friends from school were at the funeral, they would tell the rest of the school and Russel would be exiled from everything, but worse still, he wouldn't be the only one everyone would hate. Everyone would find out about the Geography Club and then all its other members would also be hated. Russell couldn't be so seditious as to make them outcasts along with him. No matter what they say he knew that if he did reveal their secrete they wouldn't be as understanding as they say they would.

So Russel stayed quite. He didn't say a word to anyone throughout the entire funeral and then remained quite at the reception. He felt he didn't belong anyway, he wasn't part of Kevin's family and he didn't belong with all the other students from school who attended as they were all jocks and Russel wasn't anymore.


	2. Remembering Kevin

_**Remembering Kevin**_

Next day at school and everyone was red-eyed and weepy. Even people who didn't know Kevin wouldn't dare laugh or even smile for fear of being reprimanded by all the jocks and other "popular" students. Russel was in enemy territory again, he was in hell. His insides had been thrown into the eternal fires to forever be burning, the pain never to stop. He was surrounded by red-eyed demons ready to rip his throat out if he so much as said the wrong thing about Kevin let alone if he let slip that Kevin had been gay. What an insult to everyone and to the memory of Kevin that would be if some little shit announced to the entire school and to the world that Kevin was gay. Not only would it alienate Russel from the rest of the school forever, it wouldn't even do any good because no one would believe him anyway.

No, Russel was stuck feeling sadder than everyone else but wasn't able to do more than what is appropriate for a casual acquaintance to do. Of course he couldn't cry or stay home, it had to be all "It was too soon for him to die" "he had such a bright future ahead of him" "he was always so nice to everyone" "we'll all miss him" "we'll never forget Kevin" (although most people would) and to stare blankly into space while all the girls that knew him cried. Russel knew he couldn't shatter everyone's idealised view of what Kevin was like anymore than he could turn back time and make the accident never of happened.

6 months later and everyone will have forgotten about Kevin and his death. Moving on with there lives is what they call it. Always justifying themselves and each other by saying "it's what Kevin would have wanted. He would have wanted to see everyone happy". But would he really have. Would he really of wanted everyone happy and getting on with there lives. Maybe he would like to see them happy sometimes, but then he would like to see them pause in there joyous activities with a frown on there faces and there eye brows drawn together:

"What's wrong, why have you stopped having fun"

"I was just thinking of Kevin"

"What about him?"

"Just how he isn't here to enjoy this piece of chocolate cake with us" or "how he isn't here to pat the dog with us" "how he isn't here to smell this flower"

"But he's been dead for month's, why are you still thinking like that? You didn't even know him that well"

"I said I would never forget him and would always miss him. I'm living up to my promise, your not, for shame on you. And I did know Kevin; we saw each other everyday when we passed each other in the corridor on the way to History as he went to English. He even sometimes said "Hi" to me"

That is what dead people want. They don't want to be forgotten after everyone has promised to never forget them or promised to miss them forever. Why do you think they sometimes choose to haunt people; to remind you that you failed them in life and now in death and to try and set you back on the right track.


End file.
